User talk:Kwiksilver/2
This is my second talk page archive.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Haud secundus chances , EGO sum ut typus of vir.. 08:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Redwall I have read every single book in the series, so I will most likely parody all twenty books in the series, though that will probably take a really long time. =) Anyway, it would be awesum if you joined the project, because Redlink's getting rusty. The school year starts next week for me, and I'm getting tangled up in other projects. It would be great if you could help. Thanks, Kwik! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Bureau Identity Cards ...how did you DO those cardz? They rock! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I really want to know. For future things. So we don't have to bother you to always ask you to make them. They are super awesome. I only know how to make business cards, but the ones you make are super-cool! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Name Yep. Love those books.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) what I dont even know you and i saw the vote and did random. Beside I like Sam Rudi name because Rudi was my cat and Sam my best friend -SuperSoaker は、このクリープとは？ oh I have a abyssinian cat and Sam was my best friend name exept in japan it is サム. He not Sam Rudi. -SuperSoaker Its good. But swine flu is coming luckily there are planes so might move to france for a few months i know french good here I say in french: How are you I super soaker from japan How are you i Soker super en provenance du Japon I good at French, Spanish, Japanese and now learning english. -SuperSoaker Just a question Hey Kwik, it's me Screwball86. I was just wondering if Willy the Penguin could be in the story The Last Sysops. I was just wondering. All right, God Bless and have a good one. --Screwball86 15:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Image Request Flattery will get you no where. Lol, just kidding. I'll work on it as soon as I have the time. I haven't really been working on much CP related drawing lately. You see, I've gotten more interested in drawing my own things instead of recouloring CP Pics. --Speeddasher Story Idea Hey Kwik, I wanted to ask you a question about The For Great Justice story arc. Could Willy the Penguin be in it? You have the right to deny it. All right, God Bless and have a good one. --Screwball86 02:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Willy the Penguin in TLS Screwball wants Willy the Penguin to be in The Last Sysops. Do you have any ideas in how you could put him in? Considering that you are writing the first half. Speaking of TLS, lets make 30 chapters. When you've finished the first 15, I'll continue the next 15. So, about Willy the Penguin. Reply. Because my school starts on the 3rd, but I go at 1pm :D, so if I wake early I could talk to you about the next planning of TLS. After that day, I will not be able to talk to you on shout box. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yup Yup that was me. I've gotten my comments posted on the What's New Blog a few other times too. [[User:Spider880|''~Spider880''']]† 17:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yup Yup that was me. I've gotten my comments posted on the What's New Blog a few other times too. [[User:Spider880|~Spider880']]† 17:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Halo! I love the Halo series! I waas going to create it, but it's called Donut instead Phalo, and it's set on a giant space Donut. It has all the characters. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 23:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:28, September 4, 2009 (UTC) For Great Justice questions Hey Kwik. I was just wondering if my character Willy could be involved with Kwiksilver's death in the For Great Justice Saga. --Screwball86 00:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I got your message. It sounds great. Maybe Willy could be the comic relief. --Screwball86 00:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Reply -iPeng Confusion between More Krabs SPC Treasurer and Minister ff Treasury (one's federal, one's local) Kwiksilver, this is a common confusion. Allow me to answer it. :BUREAUCRACY 101 Barrick, unfortunately, is a member of the Executive Cabinet. He is the Treasurer on the FEDERAL level, the entire nation. He controls ALL FINANCES. More Krabs, the wiser one, is the MUNICIPAL level Treasurer, the local area, just in the city's jurisdiction. For instance, there's lower courts and higher courts. The higher court can ovveride or overrule the lower court's decision. Barrick can override More Krabs because he presides on a higher level. Midas and Herb are on the South Pole City Council, they only help and preside in the city. They're not on the South Pole Council, who presides over the COUNTRY. There's a big difference. The higher up in the hierarchy of power, the more influence they have over lower characters. I hope I made it understandable, politics and hierarchies either years of mastery... or you can take the fast track and have a relative explain all things political to you. -† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I have a question... Could Speeddasher be in the part of the For Great Justice Series when Kwiksilver is deleted? Speed is really good at using military weapons and when Kwiksilver is deleted he could attempt to use Destruction Control to turn back time but realises that it won't work. He, Tails, and Willy then walk away to tell the bad news that Kwiksilver is dead, and in his flipper is a feather (all that remains of Kwiksilver). --Speeddasher So is it okay? --Speeddasher I don't really understand what you just said, but it sounds like a good idea. Also could we use the Kirby, Zelda, and Transformers Wiki in the story? --Speeddasher The only one I found was the Transformers Wiki. Then again I was looking at the biggest wiki list. --Speeddasher well... OH WELL I WILL TEL-...yeah your right. -Sam Rudi Hi I made a forum for a new role-play. Click Here, please! I am da bomb! 02:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) RE:Doctor Who Story Exactly! Harry Potter and Doctor Who are where I got the idea from. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:08, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ... Kwiksilver, I had a long and humours essay about me working on the Herald, but my computer crashed and I lost all of my work. I'm sorry. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:45, September 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: In the real world, the letter you noticed was an Old English glyph, the same used by monks writing the Bible in ancient times. My sixth-grade art teacher taught me how to write it, and I've used that ever since. Happy Birthday! (for your big brother) HAPPY Birthday! (for your big brother) I hope he has a wonderful birthday like me! Tell him that when you're happy, good lucks comes your way. I love smiles. :D. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Happy B-Day to your brother I hope your brother has a good birthday. I might even give him a little present later on. --Speeddasher Happy Birthday to your brother! I hope your brother has a happy birthday! --Screwball86 00:03, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Tell him I said happy b-day! --[[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] 01:50, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey Kwik. Thanks for the good feedback. I was thinking you were right. It should happen in an alternate dimension. I also like the idea of Willy becoming a traveler. But, I got a suggestion from a user that I should lay low for a while of Willy, so I'm going to take a break from him for a while. --Screwball86 01:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Bureau of Fiction Badges I just became a rollback and was wondering if you could make one of those cool badges for my character, Dan. Please and thank you, --'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| '''Wanna say Hi?]] 23:10, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Id Card Thanks! It is perfect! I am gonna put it up on the Bureau of Fiction page now. --'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| '''Wanna say Hi?]] 10:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Vortex Manipulator Yes you can. Scan away, but be sure to shrink the size so it can be uploaded! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 18:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) un Club Penguin Fanon How does it insult the users? Citcxirtcem 01:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Ghost Dimension Kwiksilver, I installed your character into the basic concept of the Halloween-esque Ghost Dimension for publicity on the Commision. Please see Ghost Dimension#Kwiksilver for what I've done with your character. Hopefully, I've done so In-Character, and I hope you can use this idea later on. See also Kwiksilver#Ghost Dimension. Have a glorious day, I'm such a fan of your character's time travelling adventures! For future notes, though, Time is actually the fourth dimension, and the only ones that are scientifically (and Biblically) proven to exist (thanks to Einstein), along with up, down, left, and right (1 2 & 3D). Still, with your interest in time travel, you probably knew that! I hope to see more of your work for many, MANY years to come! Also, I'm about to roll out Jong Arnold, Barrick Abanana's closest advisor (who made an appearence in Twilight and Shadow!). Have a glorious day and tell your brother to have a Happy Birthday! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 02:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Happy's blog Can't you read? The title explicitly stated "Do Not Delete". But you deleted it. Twice. It isn't breaking the CoC. The rule was added. That means it is subject to change. First of all we're not advertising UCPW, we're talking about if we should. Second, it's not up to you to decide. It took 7 people to make the "no un-cp" rule. And this goes without saying 6 users were against that idea and 3 people switched sides. If you don't like the idea, fine. Just say no. But leave the blog alone. Citcxirtcem 02:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) PROMOTION? Now that we can promote b-crats again, you finally have those powers. Congrats, and use them wisely. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Congrats, my friend... Congratulations on the promotion, Kwiksilver. I won't be seeing you round the Sysop Village anymore, will I? Everybody do not visit the Congress or Senate, no hardly anybody knows that the SOS and BOB have merged now, so were actually on the same team. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Personalized ID Hey kKwik, since my character Willy is now a rollback and is an employee of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature, could you make an ID card for him? Sorry for such short notice. --Screwball86 17:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) get on yukon we doign the party NOW PARTY! Thanksgiving Party at my iggy on map! (User: Willie Watt) Server: YUKON! Please come urgently! (If you want) --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 21:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) This snapshot Is too good to pas, lawl. Citcxirtcem 01:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) How do you archive your talk page? Read the message title. --12yz12ab Talk to me 02:23, December 8, 2009 (UTC) User of the Month! Congratulations on becoming User of the Month! Also, do you wish to continue with The Last Sysops? That is all... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Time War Hey, are you going to make a story about the first Time War? It sounds so epic, and I would love to read it. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Merry Christmas!!]] 22:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Idea To expand Kenny, maybe you can add a little about a hate for Zenny or something, Would be funny to see how much he hates him :D --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Dan's ID Hey Kwik! I haven't gotten to ask you this even though I've been a BOSS for awhile now, but would you please change his Bureau ID so it is a BOSS' ID? Please and Thank You ----Anniem۝۝se 23:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC) look what i found http://www.omgubuntu.co.uk/2010/01/ubuntu-used-in-doctor-who.html --Zapwire 11:30, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sysop powers. I'm now back here. Can I have my sysop powers back? --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 19:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) DELIVERY!!!!!!!!!!! You said you liked my Director Benny wallpaper from my cheap store. Actually, the name is a lie, it should be called Rocket Slug's Free Doohickeys! Anyway, here is your wallpaper. Rocket Slug Or, is it the bagel? File Cabinet icon (per request) Now, you live up to my end of the deal. If I ever start my Daniel Specter story, you're helping me with it. Feel free to inject your character and other plot elements at any time for any reason. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) http://tinyurl.com/yz4zl58: That's my "split Texas into five states" laugh. † 01:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I hope you know about Danny Phantom. You'll need it. Thanks Thanks for promoting me!! -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 00:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Template I made you a template! Hope you like it! RE: TSP's Grandfather Hello Kwiksilver, my good man! It's an honor to inspire you and your epic brain. Now, regarding TSP's grandfather, I'll have to pass up on that as a blood relative. However, it could be TSP's grandfather's brother. TSP's grandfather's brother did all you said. The entire family had their name changed to "Jones" in shame because it was "generic" and "not suspicious", and as you said, it would prevent (Benny-based) discrimination in employment. As for TSP's mother and father, it wouldn't fit continuity for them to be involved with suspicious activty, if you've read the family's background. The grandfather incident happened before TSP's mother hatched and met his father. Thus, no one but the grandfather (and up) and the shamed uncle know. TSP's uncle could be known by the family as an "impure, indecent, unstable penguin", of which the family "never associates with". Also, it's a rule of thumb that every TS member either have a turtle pun (like Tortugadesetas), a mushroom pun (like MobileShroom, ect. Liberius is an epic name, but it counters continuity. Everyone in TS' family carries the turtle or mushroom term in their name. It's as old as the family itself. I apologize for the extreme delay, but hey, I'M AT DISNEY WORLD! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|Mary Poppins was never that pretty,]] † 22:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: My signature is related to an experience I had at the park. It was either that or HYPER SPLUNKING. BoF ID Cards Can you make me one for KingH10, Department of Maths, please? KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 00:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay... Okay, I make an article about my User Character, but do you mean the Club Penguin User, or the the CPFW User? Wonder ez 01:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez